Directions/Gallery
Gallery File:DirectionsGlitterTransition.png|Glitter transition File:JeffinDirections.jpg|Jeff saying there's a rabbit inside Greg's hat File:JeffSleepinginDirections.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:JeffandCarla.jpg|Jeff and Carla CarlainDirections.jpg|Carla CarlaWakingUpJeff.jpg|Carla waking up Jeff JeffWakingUpinDirections.jpg|Jeff waking up File:Directions5.jpg|''"There is no Rabbit."'' Bee transition File:Family19.jpg|The Wiggles arriving at an intersection File:SneezyStreetSignSneezing.jpg|Street sign sneezing File:TheWigglesandSneezyStreetSign.jpg|''"Cover your mouth."'' File:TheWigglesonSneezyStreet.jpg|''"Oh no! We're on..."'' File:TheWigglesSneezing.jpg|''"Sneezy Street!"'' File:AnthonyinDirections.jpg|''"I think we better hurry out of here."'' TheAwakeWigglesinDirections.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:Family25.jpg|The Wiggles leaving Sneezy Street TheNonrealisticWigglesinDirections.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:SneezyStreet.jpg|Sneezy Street File:Directions7.jpg|The Wiggles in a bushy maze TheAwakeWigglesinLostStreet.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinLostStreet.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles LostStreet.jpg|Lost Street GregandMurrayinLostStreet.jpg|Greg and Murray TheOtherWigglesinLostStreet.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinDirections.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:Directions8.jpg|The Wiggles are confused about which ways JeffandAnthonyinDirections.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:Directions9.jpg|until they spot Lost Street where they are lost. File:Directions10.jpg|Officer Beaples arriving TheWigglesinLostStreet.jpg|The Wiggles in Lost Street File:TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinDirections.jpg|''"We're supposed to meet Dorothy on the corner of Happy and Sad Street."'' File:Directions12.jpg|Officer Beaples showing movement examples File:Directions13.jpg|Jeff complaining about which way is left File:Directions14.jpg|Jeff's hands File:Directions15.jpg|Anthony pointing to Jeff's left hand File:Directions16.jpg|Jeff's left hand File:MurrayinDirections.jpg|Murray talking about directions File:Directions18.jpg|Jeff showing his left hand File:Directions19.jpg|''"Point and follow it!"'' File:Directions20.jpg|Officer Beaples sleeping File:Directions21.jpg|''"Wake up, Officer Beaples!"'' File:Directions22.jpg|Officer Beaples waking up File:Directions23.jpg File:Directions24.jpg|''"Turn right on Wiggle Street!"'' File:Directions25.jpg File:Directions26.jpg File:Directions27.jpg File:Directions28.jpg File:Directions29.jpg|The Wiggles cheering for Officer Beaples File:Directions30.jpg File:DirectionsRedStarryGuitarTransition.png|Red Starry Guitar transition File:LookBothWaysDirectionstitlecard.png|[[Look Both Ways] File:DirectionsCameraTransition.png|Camera transition File:TheWigglesonWindyStreet.jpg|The Wiggles in Windy Street TheAwakeWigglesinWindyStreet.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Windy Street TheOtherWigglesinWindyStreet.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Windy Street AnthonyandMurrayinWindyStreet.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Windy Street MurrayandJeffinDirections.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Windy Street WindyStreet.jpg|Windy Street File:AnthonyonWindyStreet.jpg|Anthony File:MurrayonWindyStreet.jpg|Murray File:GregonWindyStreet.jpg|Greg File:JeffonWindyStreet.jpg|Jeff File:Directions36.jpg|Jeff knocked over File:DorothyinDirections.jpg File:DorothyinDirections2.jpg File:DorothyonHappyandSadStreet.jpg|Dorothy visiting Happy and Sad Street File:DorothyinDirections3.jpg File:DorothyinDirections4.jpg|Dorothy crying File:DorothyinDirections5.jpg File:HappyandSadStreet.jpg|Happy and Sad Street File:DorothyinDirections6.jpg File:DirectionsBigRedCarTransition.png|Big Red Car transition WagsinDirections.jpg|Wags CaptainFeatherswordinDirections.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinDirections.jpg|Wags and Captain File:Directions38.jpg File:DirectionsBoneTransition.png|Bone transition TheOtherWigglesinWiggleStreet.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Wiggle Street File:WiggleStreet.jpg|The Wiggles in Wiggle Street File:Directions.jpg|Wiggle Street File:TheWigglesinDirections.jpg File:Directions41.jpg GregandAnthonyinWiggleStreet.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:Directions42.jpg|Anthony in Wiggle Street File:AnthonyandMurrayinDirections.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Wiggle Street File:DirectionsAlarmClockTransition.png|Alarm clock transition File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)1.png|"Now the ship's really rocking!" File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSeaDirectionstitlecard.png|Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)2.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)3.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)4.jpg File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)5.jpg File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)6.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)7.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)8.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)9.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)10.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)11.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)12.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)13.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword falling down File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)14.png|"Ahoy there, me hearties, who-ho-ho!" File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)15.png File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea(1999)16.png File:DirectionsTrainTransition.png|Train transition File:DorothyinDirections7.jpg File:DorothyinDirections8.jpg File:DorothyinDirections9.jpg File:DorothyinDirections10.jpg File:DorothyinDirections11.jpg File:DorothyinDirections12.jpg File:DorothyinDirections13.jpg File:DorothyinDirections14.jpg File:DorothyinDirections15.jpg File:DorothyinDirections16.jpg File:DirectionsSeahorseTransition.png|Seahorse transition File:HenryandHisUnderwaterBigBandCooperate.jpg|Henry and his Underwater Big Band cooperating HenryinDirections.jpg|Henry File:JacquesinDirections.jpg|Jacques the Shark File:TominDirections.jpg|Tom the Purple Trout File:TheFishettesinDirections.jpg|The Fishettes File:JoeyinDirections.jpg|Joey playing the drums File:TheCatfishBrothersinDirections.jpg|The Catfish Brothers File:DirectionsFishTransition.png|Fish transition File:Directions44.jpg|The Wiggles in Cold Street TheUnforgottenWigglesinColdStreet.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Cold Street MurrayandJeffinColdStreet.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Cold Street JeffandAnthonyinColdStreet.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Cold Street ColdStreet.jpg|Cold Street File:Directions45.jpg File:Directions46.jpg|Dorothy giggling File:TheWigglesandDorothyinDirections.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:Directions48.jpg File:Directions49.jpg File:Directions50.jpg|Dorothy crying File:Directions51.jpg File:Directions52.jpg File:DorothyandAnthonyinDirections.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:TheUnforgottenWigglesonHappyandSadStreet.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:JeffonHappyandSadStreet.jpg|Jeff File:Directions56.jpg File:Directions57.jpg|''"Yes! This way!"'' File:Directions58.jpg|''"I don't care which way!"'' File:Directions59.jpg|Jeff GregonHappyandSadStreet.jpg|Greg File:Directions60.jpg File:Directions61.jpg|''"We did it! Back on Happy street!"'' File:Directions62.jpg File:DirectionsLightbulbTransition.png|Lightbulb transition File:RompBompAStompDirectionstitlecard.jpg|Romp Bomp A Stomp File:RompBompaStomp-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)1.png File:RompBompaStomp-TheWigglyBigShow(Titleless)2.png File:DirectionsTheS.SFeatherswordTransition.png|The S.S Feathersword transition File:Directions63.jpg File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordDancingtheTango.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword dancing the tango File:Directions64.jpg File:DirectionsMagicHatandWandTransition.png|Magic hat and wand transition File:Directions65.jpg File:GreginDirections.jpg|Greg File:Directions67.jpg File:Directions68.jpg File:Directions69.jpg File:Directions70.jpg File:Directions71.jpg File:Directions72.jpg File:AnthonyasaMagician.jpg|Anthony as a magician File:Directions74.jpg File:Directions75.jpg File:GregPerforminghisMagicinDirections.jpg|''"Now watch closely. Abracadabra..."'' File:Directions77.jpg|''"Wait!"'' File:Directions78.jpg File:Directions79.jpg File:Directions80.jpg|''"Thank you ever so much."'' File:Eenie,Meenie,Macaroni.jpg|''"Eenie, meenie, macaroni."'' File:Directions82.jpg|''"Ta-daaaaaaa!"'' File:Directions83.jpg|''"Pizza?!? That should be a rabbit!"'' File:Directions84.jpg|''"I know, but I prefer a pizza."'' File:Directions85.jpg|''"I'm really hungry. Care for a bite?"'' File:GregandAnthonyinDirections.jpg|''"Pizza indeed!"'' File:Directions86.jpg|Greg walking away File:Directions87.jpg File:DirectionsGreg'sMagicWandTransition.png|Magic wand transition File:CGIDuck.jpg|A CGI duck File:CGIDuck2.png File:CGIDuck3.png File:CGIDuck4.png File:CGIDuck5.png File:CGIDuck6.png File:CGIDuck7.png File:CGIDuck8.png File:CGIDuck9.png File:CGIDuck10.png File:CGIDuck11.jpg|CGI Duck on nest File:CGIDuck12.jpg|Duck's egg File:CGIDuck13.png File:CGIDuck14.jpg|Anthony in Duck's nest File:WiggleRainbowLineTransition.jpg|Wiggle Rainbow line transition File:Directions90.jpg File:Directions91.jpg OfficerBeaplesinDirections.jpg|Officer Beaples File:TheMaleWigglyGroupinDirections.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group File:TheLandWigglyGroupinDirections.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:DifferentStreets.jpg File:TheEarlyWigglyGroupinDirections.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group File:TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinDirections.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group HappyStreetDance.jpg|"Happy Street Dance" TheAwakeWigglyGroupinDirections.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinDirections.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinDirections.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group SadStreetDance.jpg|"Sad Street Dance" TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinDirections.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheWigglyMascotsinDirections.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheWiggleFriendsinDirections.jpg|The Wiggle Friends DorothyandHenryinDirections.jpg|Dorothy and Henry WiggleStreetDance.jpg|"Wiggle Street Dance" TheOppositeWigglyGroupinDirections.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group GregandMurrayinDirections.jpg|Greg and Murray ColdStreetDance.jpg|"Cold Street Dance" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinDirections.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans WindyStreetDance.jpg|"Windy Street Dance" TheOtherWigglesinDirections.jpg|The Other Wiggles DorothyDoingtheSadStreetDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the sad street dance HappyStreetDanceFinale.jpg|"Happy Street Dance" finale TheWigglyGroupinDirections.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:DirectionsFlowerTransition.png|Flower transition Promo Photos Directions-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of Anthony serving Greg pizza Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 2 Galleries Category:1999 Category:TV Galleries Category:1999 Episode Galleries